The Way Paul Looks At It
by Shocking Pinx
Summary: This is basically Haunted in Paul's POV. Tagteam by Faith Merchant and Shocking Pinx. We tried to get in the almighty shifter's head and we came up with this. Please read and review? :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey to all the readers of The Mediator... er fanfics. Faith Merchant here and Shocking Pinx to present you a fanfic that will certainly (hopefully) delight you guys - both Slater-lovers and non-Slaterlovers/Jesse-lovers!! Okay probably not so much the Jesse lovers because we're kind of focusing on Paul but still...

Faith: Hey all!!! I hope you like the fanfic. We've really worked ** this! The first chapter is written my Shoking Pinx and the second one by me! In fact, the entire idea of the tag team is Shoking Pinx's baby! This one's dedicated to all the Paul Slater lovers [oh swoon]!!! Although I can't say the same for all those Jesse lovers out there...no offece to Hector De Silva! It's just that we love Paul more...his devilish charm! Though Jesse's ok too...Ok...gotta go!!!! Love Paul!

And here it goes..

Paul's POV

I smiled to myself as I pushed the button of my alarm clock off. Look, I know what you're thinking.

The guy's nuts! Smiling to himself at the break of dawn!

But I have a pretty good explanation as to why I'm grinning like an idiot after being rudely waken up by those annoying things that you call alarm clocks.

You see, it's the first day of school. And I'm starting that first day at the Juniperra Mission Academy.

That, my friends, is only the school of my current object of affection.

Susannah Simon. Or shall I say Suze as she likes to remind the ones who forget her nickname.

I wouldn't forget though.

The first time I laid my eyes upon her, blue ones on emerald almonds, I felt something that I haven't felt when I looked at other girls. You could say that I was pretty interested. She was… different. Her entire aura was saying, Don't mess with me or you could get the beating of the lifetime. It's kinda hard to admit it, but I was a little smitten by her. I mean, it's not everyday that you meet a girl who acts like she's the boss of everyone.

So after that day she babysat my brother, Jack, I've pretty much spent my days looking for her so we can have a chat or something. So much so that I'm sure she thinks I'm a stalker.

But a little incident made her edgy towards me.

It included ghosts and my brother Jack.

You read right. Some stupid ghosts decided to intervene with my smooth plan to woo Suze Simon.

A certain ghost did major damage than I thought he would.

But if he thinks that he's going to get away with it he's wrong.

So there I was smiling to myself as I made up my bed.

What?

Look, I am not the only one who has a very organized clean room. Trust me on this. My father is a brain surgeon and he likes his room organized. Well what can you can expect from a guy who sees weird stuff all the time in a person's own head? I guess you don't need the visuals huh. But you get my point.

And don't start on me by asking what my gender is.

I am a male and a dominant one at that. It's all in the genes.

Anyway, I went down to the kitchen where Mark, Pops' attendant, was cooking something that awfully looks like salad.

It awfully looks like Pops too seeing as he's about as immobile as a vegetable too.

Shuffling uncomfortably, I went to sat down in a chair and ate the food on my plate as fast as I can without choking.

"Good morning Paul. Had a nice sleep?" Mark asked me as he spoon-fed Pops.

I forced a smile and said curtly, "Yes. I had a nice sleep. Good morning grandpa."

It wasn't really necessary to say this seeing as I only get some drooling from Pops as a result but during my stay here for three days it's become a habit.

As predicted, Pops salivary glands overflowed and Mark had to go to the kitchen counter to get a wad of tissue. And he wiped Pops' mess.

He must be getting a high salary because of all the things that he must do for the old guy huh?

Anyway, I finished my last lettuce and cleared my plate off the kitchen table, saying goodbye to Mark and leaving him to tend to my grandfather.

Sometimes I wonder what had happened to my grandfather to be in that state. So vulnerable and helpless…

I shuddered, trying not to think about what would happen to me if ever I shared that same fate.

All I know is that I don't want to be like him. I don't want any attendant helping me to walk from my bedroom to the terrace outside. Or to push me when I end up in a wheelchair.

I want to be like my father. A professional and has a lot of material things here on earth. A good wife, good sons and a good life.

I want to be just like him. Or even better than him if I get the chance.

I want my life to be perfect even if my teachers would tell me that such a thing is not possible.

I can make my life perfect. I'm not an ordinary mortal, as you already know.

I am a shifter.

oOo

After I finished my morning rituals, I went straight to my BMW convertible. I don't need to tell Mark that I have to leave. He already knows that I'm a busy guy. Seeing as I'm always gone by night and home at three a.m. You don't need to know what I've been doing and where I've gone. That is a little secret I would like to keep between me and Lau – never mind.

Anyway, there I was driving towards the school.

My convertible is like a haven for me. It's like I'm immune to anyone and anything when I'm sitting in the car, my hair whipping slightly because of the wind.

I hopped out of the car and started walking towards the locker areas, smirking a little because of the sight of some girls dropping their jaws and their eyes widening and a lot of ogling.

I was ogling at someone too. She was currently fumbling with the locker, presumably hers, with her back turned to me.

I raised my eyebrows and said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Susannah Simon."

A/N: Well, that's that. Please review? Thanks a billion. And don't forget to read the second chapter too.

Oh and i hope Faith doesn't mind me advertising this: Please please read 'the wings of remembrance too'! Please please please please....

Okay.. that was enough pleading and don't forget to read the second chapter and review too. And no, we're not very demanding..

Love love love,

Faith Merchant and Shocking Pinx!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter guys! I'm giddy.. you don't know the hardships that the both of us - Faith and i - have experienced while doing this. (hmm.. i guess the one's who did tagteam also experienced this so they're probably excluded. )Too many things to do and so many details but now we've finally uploaded the second installation! Hurray! But enough of my gibberings and whatnot.. you go on and read Faith's masterpiece!

Still In Paul's POV

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Susannah Simon." At the risk of sounding obnoxious, I must admit that I have a very sexy voice. And the reaction Suze gave to my calling just about proved it. She flipped her hair once and turned around with the most gorgeous smile lighting up her face.

Although, the minute she saw me, the smile vanished and the twinkle in her eyes was replaced by fear. Just like that.

I grinned, "Suze! Here I am, nervous about being the new kid in school and you don't even have a hello for me? Is this the way to treat an old pal?"

She looked stunned really. I could figure what was going on in her mind right now. She blamed me for trying to kill her. Can you believe it? When killing her was the last thing on my mind…ever since I saw her. She tried to walk past me. But I wasn't letting her go so soon. Oh no…not without explaining stuff to her.

"Let go of my arm," she muttered.

"Suze, What's the matter," I was smiling but at the same time, I was hurt because of her impulse to run away from me like this, "you don't look very happy to see me."

"Still not letting go of my arm," she reminded me, raising her eyebrows ever so slightly.

That's it. I had to explain it to her. She had to know that her life hadn't been in danger all along. She's a shifter…just like me. And going to Shadowland and staying there for a while…well…more than half an hour that is, doesn't kill shifters. I don't know how she got that idea into her head. But it was a completely wrong notion and I intended to change it. So I let go of her.

"Look…I'm sorry about the way things turned out. The last time we met, I mean," apology really seemed apt at the moment. Although what I was apologizing for beats me too. Her life hadn't been in danger at all. All I was trying to do was get that Jesse guy out of the picture. He's a ghost for crying out loud. And dear little Suze happens to be in love with him. Ok…I know the cliché love is blind and all that jazz. But seriously…love should be able to distinguish between the living and the dead.

At that very moment, an albino girl with straight long hair and violet eyes hidden behind a pair of orange glasses and a guy with curly brown hair walked past us, saying hi to Suze. Suze just smiled in acknowledgement.

When the duo were out of earshot, she looked at me and asked, "you mean the part where you tried to kill me?" Oh for the love of all that is holy! Has she even been listening to me? Her life was never in danger. I was hurt. "I never tried to kill you Suze," when would she understand? I am not the kind of guy who goes around killing people.

"Oh right," she laughed. But her laugh sounded forced. As if she was scared. Which she shouldn't really be.

"I mean it Suze," she would know I was serious if she just looked into my eyes. Instead she focused her gaze on my left shoulder, "It's not like that. I'm just…I'm just not very good at losing, you see."

She looked into my eyes, confused. "I don't get it," she said, "you had nothing to lose."

"Didn't I Suze," I said, gazing into her gorgeous green eyes with full intensity. She couldn't not understand. "Suze," I said tilting my head to the right and smiling, "Don't be this way. Look, it's the new year at school. Can't we make a new start?"

"No," she replied quickly, "in fact, you better stay away from me," she added after an afterthought.

"Or what," I smiled, getting annoyed now.

"Or you'll regret it," she said. Hah! I'll regret it?? Seriously now! What was she thinking?

"Oh," I was amused now, "you'll let you boyfriend lose on me?"

Her eyes softened at the mention of Jesse. I forced laughter, "so that's how it is, huh? Well, I never thought Jesse was your type, you know? You need someone a little less…" dead, I was going to say. But I was interrupted by Suze's friend.

"Suze," she said politely, "who's your friend?"

I realized that Suze wasn't going to introduce us. Not when she was supposedly blaming me for attempting to kill her. So I thrust out my hand, "Hi, I'm Paul. Paul Slater. Nice to meet you."

She gripped my hand in a very businesslike way, "Cee Cee Webb," she replied, "You must be new here, because I've never seen you around before."

"My first day," I grinned. I was beginning to like this girl, in a completely platonic manner that is, "Lucky for me, I already happen to be acquainted with Miss Simon here."

"How fortuitous," she replied. Ahh…the good vocabulary type. "Did you used to go to Suze's old school," she asked.

"No," Suze was quick to reply. All the silence on her part had made me think that she had stopped listening to what we were saying, "Look," she continued, addressing Cee "we better get to homeroom or we're going to get into trouble."

But I wasn't done yet. Oh no…not quite so soon. "Suze and I had a thing last summer," I informed CeeCee. It was fascinating to see her violet eyes become wide all of a sudden.

"A thing," CeeCee nearly whispered.

"There was nothing. No such thing at all," Suze was quick to point out. But CeeCee wasn't going to believe her.

"So did you guys break up?" The question was addressed to me.

"No. We didn't break up," I smiled, beginning to enjoy Suze's evident discomfort in the entire scene.

Just then, a very large woman…well, a very large nun actually, with a proportionately large crucifix round her neck came charging towards us, "Miss Simon, Miss Webb! Haven't you ladies got a class to attend? Get going."

Suze look annoyed as the two of them shuffled towards their class. I followed. What else can you expect from a stalker, eh?

"Suze and I go way back," I was informing CeeCee. "We met at the Pebble beach hotel and Golf resort." Suze was glaring at me as she wrestled with her locker. She finally managed to wrench it open and grab a few books. Slamming the locker door shut, she sighed, "Well, got to go. Home room calls."

I looked at the books in her hand. Just to buy more time with her I said, "You won't find them in there."

Suze looked dumbfounded. "I won't find what in there?" she enquired off me.

"The answers that you are looking for," I gazed at her intensely, "Why you, of all people were chosen. And what exactly you are."

A hint of understanding passed Suze's face. But CeeCee was still lost.

"When you are ready to know the truth about what you are, you'll know where to find me. Because I'll be right here," I smiled and sauntered off down the breezeway. Aware of all the girls ogling at me.

A/N: All i can say is that Faith got really in touch with the character's - Paul's in this case - emotions. Come on and click that review button.. please? and we hope that you stay tuned in for the third chapter! Gah, i sound like a television.. Oh well.. don't mind me.. but DO MIND the thing i've told you earlier: please review. thanks thanks thanks :)


End file.
